


BruDick Week 2021: Day 3

by Raven_Hallowryn



Series: Brudick Week 2021 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BruDick Week 2021, Brudick - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Everyone is of age, Impact Play, Jealousy, Light Masochism, M/M, PWP, Spanking, references to past sladick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Hallowryn/pseuds/Raven_Hallowryn
Summary: Batman finds out about Dick’s past romances and questions if Dick has a type, he decides to play along with Dick’s surprising kink.Day 3: “You dated the mercenary?” | Daddy Kink| The Graysons didn’t die AU |
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: Brudick Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170998
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100
Collections: BruDick Week 2021





	BruDick Week 2021: Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kinky, filthy porn.  
> You've been warned.

The silence was stifling, suffocating, as they leapt together from building to building, climbing and swinging their way back to the batmobile after successfully thwarting a terrorist endeavor. It would have been the usual vigilante grind if not for the fact that all other family members with away in their own team-ups and an unorthodox back-up was required.

“Are you gonna sulk all night, B?” Dick swung right beside Batman, twisting his line just in time to land on a rooftop a second before the older vigilante did.

“I don’t sulk.” Batman retorted, devoid of expression or emotion.

“And I never wore pixie boots.” Dick shot back sarcastically as they ran across the roof and jumped straight to the next building. “Look, I said I was sorry.”

“Hn.” Batman grunted and shot his grapnel hook to circumvent a taller building.

“We had no other choice, we needed his skills!” Nightwing shouted as he tried to keep up with his former mentor and current partner.

“He’s an assassin.” Batman replied drily when they landed on another roof and he began to climb down into the alley.

“He saved our bacon tonight!” Nightwing spotted three thugs attempting to rob a young couple, the reason Batman had gone into the alley in the first place.

The dark knight did his usual scary silent looming but the thugs weren’t too bright and didn’t scatter, instead they tried to fight and Batman had two of them on the floor in six seconds, he could have just pulled out zip-ties to subdue them but instead he pummeled them to the ground with excessive force, heedless of the fallen knives they kept struggling to reach for. The third thug tried to run and Nightwing, a casual observer leaning against the wall up until that point, simply tripped the man and twisted a weapon out of his hand with ease.

Nightwing knew Batman was angry, knew he was blowing off steam, and he just didn’t get it- they had succeeded in saving the city, so what if Deathstroke gave them a little hand by going after the head of the terrorist group?

Meanwhile the innocent couple had run off and, after securing the three assailants, Batman was back on his way, climbing up the building with ease and muttering as if the conversation had never been interrupted at all.

“What you ever saw in him, I’ll never know.”

“Wait…” Dick slipped briefly before grabbing onto a ledge more securely, he still smacked into the wall nonetheless. “Ouch… What do you mean, what I saw in him?”

Batman launched his grapnel again and swung to the next building, speaking emotionlessly over the breeze. “You dated the mercenary.”

“How do you…” Dick trailed off as he followed. Of course Bruce knew, he wasn’t known as the world’s greatest detective for nothing, and of course he would obsess about Dick’s exes, the overprotective weirdo.

“I’m not an idiot, Nightwing.” Batman retorted as they landed on another ledge and climbed onto the roof. “How could you get involved with him? He’s an assassin!”

Nightwing scoffed as he kept up. “What, and Talia isn’t?”

“Hn.” Batman just grumbled noncommittally, he had no way of countering that without sounding like a hypocrite.

“Look, it’s the past, you don’t have to be so jealous.” Nightwing placed a hand on Batman’s shoulder before he could leap off that rooftop.

“I’m not jealous.” He replied, dryly and very obviously jealous.

“That’s a bigger load of bullshit than Batcow makes in a year.”

“Nightwing.” Batman admonished him for the language and finally jumped, making his way down into the dark empty alley.

The batmobile sat inconspicuously in the corner, armored shut and waiting for Batman’s command to open and let them in. Nightwing wasted no time slipping into the passenger seat and buckling up for the ride home but Batman took his time, obviously ruminating on some thought even as he started the vehicle and drove off into the night.

“I just don’t understand what you see in him.” Bruce muttered after a while, still compulsively trying to understand.

“And I don’t get what you see in Selina.” Dick shrugged, mentioning Batman’s more morally grey partners was always a good way to silence him.

The air in the batmobile went quiet, uncomfortably so, interrupted only by the slight purr of the engine. Nightwing could feel the annoyance radiating from Batman like an itch under his skin and he knew that if he didn’t say something to appease the man, he would end up sleeping on the proverbial couch.

The ride was tense, Batman practically glared at the road all the way back to the cave, blood still drying on his gauntlets.

Once inside the cave, they couldn’t get out of the car fast enough. The place was deserted, the late hours ensuring that Alfred had already retired for the night, only the echo of their footsteps and the chirps of the occasional bat returning from a hunt broke the silence.

“Look, if you must know…” Dick began as he removed his mask, looking at anywhere but Bruce. “He just gave me something my other partners didn’t.”

“Is this the same thing you got from Midnighter?” Bruce asked shrewdly, tossing his cowl aside.

“You know about that one too, huh?” Dick rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and glanced at Bruce- his messy tousled hair looked glorious in the low light.

“I understand the fondness for strong redheads but not this.” Bruce let out the smallest of sighs. “What is it with you and older men, Dick?”

“I don’t see you complaining.” Dick smirked, couldn’t help it, as he moved closer to wrap an arm around Bruce’s shoulders.

“Dick.” The older man admonished, expecting an answer.

“I… I don’t really know.” Dick let go and took off his gloves, rubbing his hands on his thighs and trying to avoid the question as best as he could.

“I see.” Bruce examined him- sharp blue eyes, like ice chips, analyzed every detail and Dick just knew he was screwed. “You’re lying. You’re slightly flushed, your voice is hesitant and a second too fast, your eyes are avoidant, glancing to the left, you can’t keep your hands still and your body language suggests shame. You don’t embarrass easily at all so I deduce this is sexual in nature.”

“Can you cut it out with the detective bit?” Dick rolled his eyes, trying for nonchalance.

“No.” Bruce deadpanned, vaguely amused.

“Fine. Then tell me, oh world’s greatest detective, why did I date Slade?” He dared.

“You have a pattern of older men.” Bruce pointed out and began to enumerate- “Powerful. Warriors. Emotionally distant. Fathers…” Dick bit his lip and something must have shown in his face because Bruce paused and came to a conclusion. “I see.”

“Ok, fine!” Dick tossed his hands up in frustration and gave up. “I admit it, I have a kink, ok? Who doesn’t? It’s not that deep!”

Silence.

Bruce gave nothing away, he merely looked at Dick like he was trying to straighten a corkscrew with his mind, trying to solve a complex puzzle by the furrow of his brows. Dick felt his nerves bubbling to the surface of his skin but he refused to back down, he stood his ground and stared Bruce right in the eye, as if that could erase the mix of excitement and dread growing in the pit of his stomach.

“…I can work with this.” Bruce said at last with a quirk of his lips.

“What?” Dick swallowed dryly. Was this real? Was he understanding this right?

“Tell me your safewords.” Bruce ordered, like he so often did on their more adventurous nights.

“Now? Why?” Dick still couldn’t believe what was happening, was still too suspicious that Bruce might be messing with him… But Bruce Wayne didn’t do that sort of thing.

“Tell me.” Bruce ordered again as he removed his gauntlets and tossed them aside.

“Red for stop. Yellow for slow down. Green for go.” Dick recited with trained ease.

“Good boy.” Bruce rumbled, low and warm, the kind of sound that had Dick weak in the knees ever since he was a Robin.

Dick felt a shiver spill down his spine and warmth pooling in his belly with the sudden rush the words of praise conjured in him. Suddenly he didn’t feel like Nightwing anymore, he was just Dick, just an unruly boy that needed a strong hand to make him behave and feel safe.

Bruce must have noticed the reaction because he actually smirked, a rare sight reserved only for the greatest victories or for his Brucie performances. “Is that what you want? To be my good little boy?”

“Yes...” Dick heard his own throat click as he swallowed, the nerves and excitement mingling into something he had no name for as the dark knight moved closer.

“Say it properly.” Bruce ordered, placing a finger under Dick’s chin and tipping it to force eye contact, Dick hadn’t even noticed he was staring down at his boots until that moment.

“Yes…” Dick hesitated, a tremble of anticipation ran through him. “…Daddy.”

Bruce nodded in approval and the walked to batcomputer, ignoring it, simply sitting on his usual chair and patting his lap. “Then come here.”

Dick practically stumbled in his haste and didn’t hesitate to sit in Bruce’s lap, arms going up around the older man’s neck and his legs straddling thick powerful thighs.

Bruce ran a hand through Dick’s hair affectionately, a soft caress that had Dick wishing he could purr. Then, Batman reached for Nightwing’s suit and started to work it off until the fabric was bunched around Dick’s waist and Bruce’s hands were roaming over every scar on that smooth olive skin.

“Over my knee. Now.” Bruce commanded, voice deep and dark.

Without hesitation, Dick climbed off the man’s lap and settled belly down across his knees like a disobedient child about to be punished. At least, he hoped that was what Bruce had in mind, could hardly wait to feel the sting of a hand on his ass, it made him practically tremble with anticipation and he never understood why nor did he want to open that can of worms.

Bruce tugged Dick’s suit down further, exposing his backside to the cool cave air, he took a moment to just run his hands over the supple skin and then…

Smack!

The sound resounded all over the cave as Bruce’s hand landed hard on Dick’s backside, making the acrobat gasp and arch his back, he could feel a warm handprint already forming on his skin.

“Do you know why you’re being punished?” Bruce’s low gravelly voice preceded a second, harder, smack to the neglected cheek.

“I… No…” Dick stuttered, squirming in Bruce’s lap, the stinging tingle in his skin making him feel hot all over and he couldn’t help but grind his crotch to Bruce’s thigh, looking for any shred of friction.

“Slade Wilson.” Bruce grumbled the name, clearly annoyed, and delivered another hard slap.

“But…” Dick began, feeling like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It was the kind of adrenaline he craved in the deepest, darkest recesses of his mind.

“But what? It’s in the past?” Bruce interrupted, digging his fingers into the heated skin where bruises already promised to form.

The sensation, the blunt sort of pain, made Dick yelp out a “Yes!”

“Did he do this to you?” Bruce delivered another powerful smack, hard enough that Dick’s whole body jerked.

“I… No…” Dick mumbled, knowing full well that Bruce knew the answer but wanting to play, wanting to drag this out.

“Don’t…” Bruce began with an even harder smack. “…Lie.”

“YES! HE DID, HE DID!” Dick shouted, ending with a whimper as blunt nails dragged across sore skin again.

“Never again.” The dark knight growled, delivering yet another pair of strikes to buttocks and thighs that would, for sure, leave a myriad of maroon and purple bruises in their wake; Dick loved every second of it, Slade didn’t know how to bruise him up just right, nobody ever had, not like Bruce was doing.

“Never!” Dick promised, squirming and whining, unsure if he wanted the older man to keep spanking him or if he wanted Bruce to fuck his brains out. “Please!”

“Please what?” Bruce dug his fingers into the sore spots again, waiting for more of the acrobat’s begging.

“I’m sorry!” Dick sobbed, mind spiraling into a space where he didn’t have to be in control of anything, not even himself, where he didn’t have to lead, where he just needed to obey and be cared for.

“Who’s your Daddy?” Bruce growled the words with another hard smack, he knew perfectly well how much Dick could take.

“You are!” Dick whimpered, practically trying to hump Bruce’s thigh like an animal in heat.

“Who?” Bruce insisted, louder, hands slipping between Dick’s legs to squeeze his balls just enough to make Dick go still.

“You are, Daddy! You are!” Dick shouted out, sobbing and unaware when the tears had started.

“Much better.” Bruce rumbled and pulled the younger man back into a sitting position on his lap as he whispered in Dick’s hear. “My good Babyboy.”

Dick winced a little at his tender backside rubbing against the coarse fabric of the batsuit but shivered at the words, sniffling through leftover tears and having a hard time containing a smile.

Bruce raised a hand and tenderly wiped the wetness from Dick’s cheeks, nuzzling into his neck with a whispered- “Color?”

“Green. So green, Daddy.” Dick sighed out the words and opened his mouth for a kiss, a wet filthy sort of thing where Bruce tugged at his lip with teeth and invaded his mouth with a greedy tongue.

Dick lost himself in the kiss, dragging it out for so long that he felt lightheaded from lack of air and his lips became swollen and dark and spit-slicked. Nonetheless, he whined when Bruce’s strong hands trapped his hips and kept him from grinding down for more sensation.

“So pretty and obedient. You deserve a reward.” Bruce murmured, teeth trailing harshly up the shell of the younger man’s ear.

“Fuck me, Daddy.” Dick pleaded, grinding his sore ass to Batman’s lap and adding a coy little- “Please?”

“If that’s what my Babyboy wants.” Bruce’s deep voice sounded amused as he guided Dick off his lap and helped him finish stripping.

Dick stood there, shivering from the cold air of the cave on his overheated skin, feeling far too vulnerable for comfort, but he didn’t have much time to think about it because a moment later he was being shoved face first into the batcomputer’s counter, and hand between his shoulders pressing him down to the hard surface, forcing his sensitive nipples to grind on the cold desk and forcing his ass to perk up higher.

The minute Bruce’s bulky body was surrounding his, Dick felt smaller (in many ways) than ever but the vulnerability evaporated and all he felt was hunger, excitement and an eagerness to please.

Kisses were peppered down the nape of his neck and between his shoulder blades while he heard the zip of Batman’s suit and the snap of one of the pouches in the belt being opened, then the clink of the belt itself being removed and falling to the ground with a clack. Dick heard the faint rip of plastic being opened by teeth, lube, Dick assumed, Batman was always prepared after all, and seconds later he was proven right when a pair of slick slippery fingers pressed between his ass cheeks and teased his opening.

Dick was almost whining with anticipation when the digits slipped into his tight greedy body, pumping slowly and looking for just the right angle to make him pant. It didn’t take long for Dick to let out a filthy moan when those fingers pressed on his prostate just right and a few strokes later a third finger was joining the party and stretching him out.

“More, please…” Dick begged in needy little voice. “I can take it.”

“I know you can, baby.” Bruce hummed and the fingers retreated, replaced by the blunt head of a heavy cock.

Dick’s own erection was hard and oozing already and it jolted the moment Bruce slipped inside him in one long slow stroke, stretching him with just the right amount of hurt. Hands caressed along Dick’s spine before landing on his waist and the thrust snapped Bruce’s hips right up against the acrobat’s bruised ass in a mixture of pain and pleasure so intense that it was all just a wave of sensation making his eyes roll back.

The thrusts were slow and careful at first, Bruce as controlled as always, focused on dragging out the pleasure for as long as possible. But Dick was impatient and rebellious, he tried raise himself up and press back with each thrust and squirmed so much that Bruce had trap both his arms behind his back to get back control, forcing the younger man’s face onto the counter as he held him by the wrists and began a harder harsher rhythm of powerful thrusts.

“Yes! Yes, fuck yes…!” Dick babbled, drooling on the desk, and got another smack in the rear for his foul mouth. He loved it. “Fuck me harder, Daddy!”

There was no need to be told twice, Bruce immediately began a harsh ruthless pace, grunting and angling his thrusts just right to get Dick screaming, muffled into the counter, and pulling against the grip on his wrists, desperate to get a hand on himself; Bruce took care of that too, he hunched over Dick’s body, somehow pounding in even deeper into that tight hot heat, and moved one hand around Dick’s body to wrap around his cock and stroke in time with his thrusts, occasionally running his thumb over the oozing slit or twisting his hand around the head just right before sliding back down the shaft.

“Fuck yes! Yes, fuuuck… I wanna come so bad, it feels so good… Please, Bruce, please, please…” Dick babbled, unable to shut up as always until Bruce pulled him up by his trapped arms and spoke right into his ear.

“Come for Daddy.” Bruce growled and Dick lost it then and there.

The orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave, Dick screamed into the echoing emptiness of the cave and painted Bruce’s hand pearly white, his whole body spasming and arching, his ass trying to milk Batman’s cock in its tight grip.

Bruce slammed Dick back down and pounded into him even harder and faster, loosing his rhythm a little as he chased his own pleasure. Dick ended up drooling on the counter, soft and pliant and overstimulated in all the best ways, it was so good it almost hurt and by the time Bruce grunted again and emptied inside him, Dick was a shaking mess and his cock was twitching with a second mind-numbing climax.

Still trapping the panting acrobat under him, Bruce huffed for breath before rising back up. He grabbed Dick’s bruised ass with a painfully harsh grip and spread the cheeks just to watch his own cock slide out followed by a dribble of thick white cum.

As soon as Bruce let go, Dick sagged and would have fallen if the older man hadn’t caught him and lifted him up with ease.

“Time to get you cleaned up, Babyboy.” Bruce murmured with a kiss to Dick’s cheek.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Dick, still dazed and floating in the high of pleasure and pain so stark that it was hard to tell them apart, simply wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck and allowed himself to be carried.

They made it to the showers with half of Bruce’s suit still on and Dick had to let go just long enough for Batman to strip off his caped persona completely. A moment later they were under the warm stream of water and Bruce was shampooing Dick’s hair, carefully scratching his scalp and making sure no soap got into his eyes. It was nice, Slade was never one for aftercare and Dick always thought he didn’t need it but maybe he was wrong because the gentle treatment was almost as fulfilling and liberating as the sex.

Dick still felt like he was floating on that strange mental space where he was just young and unburdened, and being spoiled by Bruce’s careful calloused hands only made him sink further into that headspace. It should have been scary, it always had felt too vulnerable and unsafe with others, but not with Bruce, with Bruce it was a good feeling, he reveled in having his body carefully washed just as much as he did being spanked and screwed within an inch of his life.

Later, when they were both in bed, snuggled under the covers with Bruce’s hand trailing lazily up his back, Dick couldn’t help but snuggle into the older man’s naked chest and murmur the words that were always on the tip of his tongue.

“What was that, Babyboy?” Bruce murmured, sleepily.

Dick smiled and cuddled closer, allowing the safety of Bruce’s touch to sooth him to sleep. “I love you… Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm dreadfully late and I'm doing all the prompts out of order but life got in the way and I'm a mess. Sorry.
> 
> Comments give me the motivation to finish the rest of the prompts. Please?


End file.
